


VRAINS week 2019 Day 1 - Headcanon

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's late, Yusaku and Takeru are talking, then the conversation moves to a certain secret





	VRAINS week 2019 Day 1 - Headcanon

Sitting by Cafe Nagi with Takeru, Yusaku realizes how late it's getting, thus he rises grabbing the other boy's hand and strides off in the direction of his not so nice apartment without a word leaving Shoichi alone chuckling to himself as he watches the boys leave hand in hand.  
As soon as they set foot into the building they speed walk over to sit on the bed, and they talk. Eventually.  
They're quiet for a couple minutes until one of them finds a conversational topic.  
"So.. it must be weird not being greeted by Roboppi..." Takeru mentions casting his gaze to the soulless robot body in the corner.  
"But I get it, for me it's weird not having Flame around to..diss me.."  
"I know..I know..I'm still sorry about Flame, but you're right, I actually miss the little guy." Yusaku says also setting his gaze on Roboppi's old body.  
Takeru nods and hours of talking passes by, then they hit the topic of Ai at 1 in the morning.  
"I never would have thought Ai would end up like this...he's always been an annoying idiot, at least most of the time." Yusaku sighs.  
"Do you think he has...survivor's guilt or something since he's the only ignis left? It's not impossible considering one of his clones asked me if I hated him..because of Flame.."  
"I guess that is possible, although the whole thing kinda.."  
"Sucks?"  
"Yeah. Without Ai I probably wouldn't be where I am today..or have been able to have the courage to tell Kusanagi I was bi...or to ask you out."  
"I see..I have a secret like that, Flame always wanted me to tell a friend..Kiku..you..but to this day only my grandparents know.."  
Yusaku silently gazes at his lover for a moment before he places his hands on each of his shoulders. "Takeru. You can tell me anything, you can trust me, I promise no matter what this secret is, it changes nothing."  
"Ok.." Takeru sighs "so...I'm kinda..not..cis" Takeru mumbles quite shyly.  
"So you're trans?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Well, that's okay, I'll love you regardless."  
"Really? Look I understand if you don't-"  
"Oh Takeru...whether you're cis or trans doesn't matter to me at all. why? Because it changes nothing. You're still you and I love you the way you are, okay? No matter what I'm always going to be here, because you're the one for me and nothing is going to change that." Yusaku states reassuringly has he pulls Takeru into a hug.  
"Thanks..Yusaku.."  
"Don't thank me, I meant what I said and I'll always mean what I said, and I'm sure Flame will be proud you told me."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."


End file.
